


Such A Pretty Boy

by gigi42



Series: Such Good Boys [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a flashback as to how Burt met Blaine and how both Hummel men became involved with their neighbor’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Burt met Blaine

* * *

The first time Burt met Blaine he was already curled up on their couch with Kurt watching some reality show. He stood at the lounge doorway watching the boys whisper and giggle to one another and wondered where this lovely curly haired teen had come from and how had he managed to enchant his son so easily. 

Clearing his throat while still standing in the doorway, Burt watched as his son’s hand tightened around the other boy's. “Who’s your new friend, Kurt?”

“Hi Dad, this is our new neighbor, Blaine. He just got out of the hospital last week.”

Blaine straightened himself up on the couch and made to get up to greet his new friend’s father.

“No need to get up, boy,” Burt offered as he stepped closer and perched on the edge of the couch. “I didn’t realize our new neighbors had a son. How did you manage to get yourself into hospital, Blaine?”

“Mister Hummel,” Blaine nodded in greeting before he grimaced and started to tell his story.

* * *

The next time he saw Blaine, it was a Friday afternoon a week or so later, and both boys were lying across his son’s bed flicking through fashion magazines with music blaring in the background.

As he walked down the basement stairs, he watched his son’s face light up as Blaine pointed something out in one of the magazines. Kurt’s hand pushed the other boy’s shoulder with a friendly shove, making Blaine roll over on his back smiling. Kurt grinned and followed his movement with his own body as he leaned over to tickle his friend, making Blaine yelp in an undignified fashion as he sat up quickly holding his hand against his side.

“Oh my gosh, Blaine! I’m so sorry,” Kurt cried before he crawled over to his friend and rubbed a hand between his shoulder blades.

“You boys okay?”

“Um, hi Mister Hummel. Yeah, I’m okay. My ribs are just still a bit tender.”

Burt nodded solemnly. “You staying for dinner, kid?”

Blaine’s brows furrowed. “I thought Friday night dinners were just for family?” he asked, looking to Kurt for confirmation.

“I’m sure Kurt won’t mind, will you son?”

Kurt grinned at his dad and squeezed Blaine’s bicep. “Oh, it’ll be great Daddy! And I’ll make your favorite dessert, Blaine!”

* * *

About a month later Burt dropped back into the house mid-morning on a Saturday to pick up the wallet that he’d left on the kitchen counter before he’d headed off to work. The house was unusually silent; normally Kurt had music playing, the TV on or the sewing machine going. Burt stood at the top of his son’s bedroom stairs, his ear cocked, listening for trouble before he heard a low moan of pleasure. His eyebrows shot upwards as he descended the stairs as quietly as possible.

On the bed he spotted the now best friends engaged in some serious, yet fully clothed, making out. His son lay over top of the other boy, rolling his hips continuously, just as he had taught him. Blaine’s legs were splayed wide, bent at the knee, grunting as his head lolled on a pillow.

“Oh Kurt. You feel so good,” Blaine gasped.

“Mmm, Blainey. Will you let me touch you?”

“God, yes.”

“So sexy, baby. You like that?” Kurt asked as he slipped his hand into the other boy’s pants and around Blaine’s erect cock.

“Gah, fuck! Ohhh.”

Burt backed up the stairs silently knowing Kurt would share the details later during their playtime.

* * *

“Daddy!”

“Fuck, ride me hard, baby,” Burt demanded, panting as Kurt bounced faster on his hefty dick. He grunted loudly as he pumped a heavy load of hot cum into his son’s ass.

“Daddy? Aren’t you gonna touch me, Daddy? I wanna cum too. Please?” Kurt whined into his Daddy’s neck.

“You haven’t told me what happened this morning with your ‘lil friend, baby.”

Kurt froze. How did Daddy know?

Burt chuckled, feeling the tension in his baby’s body. “You know you can’t keep anything from me, kiddo.”

“I-I-He’s so nice, Daddy. So handsome! And he likes me too.”

“But we don’t do that sort of stuff with boys we just _like_ , do we?”

“But I-I love him, Daddy. His kisses taste like cinnamon and he’s so kind and beautiful. And every time I touched him, he came alive!”

“Did he?”

Kurt nodded.

“So, what did you two do this morning then?”

“Uh, Daddy, touch me,” Kurt whined as he wriggled in his Daddy’s lap.

“Tell me and I’ll play with you, baby.”

As Kurt whispered the details of the kissing and frottage that had taken place, Burt kept his promise, stroking his son’s dick slowly. “What else, baby?”

“I touched his cock,” Kurt said proudly. “He’s so big, Daddy. Just like you.”

“Is that so? Did you fuck him, baby?”

“Nuh uh. But I did suck his cock until he came all over my face. It tasted really good, too.”

Burt’s hand stopped mid-stroke. “Really? Did he suck yours, baby?”

“Nope. He’s never done anything like that before and he seemed pretty nervous about it. But he did use his hand on me and then he licked my cum off his hand _and_ off my face!” Kurt said happily. “Daddy,” Kurt whined again as he wrapped his own hand around his Daddy’s and tried to restart the stroking of his cock.

“Such a good boy, Kurtie,” Burt groaned as he rolled his son onto his back, his dick stiff once more, sliding back into his baby’s fuckhole for another round.

“Oh, Daddy, yeah.”

* * *

A fortnight went by before Kurt pounced on his Daddy once he’d slumped into his chair after another Saturday at work, beer in hand. "Guess what happened today, Daddy?”

Burt laughed at his son’s delight as he put down his drink, “What’s going on?”

“Blaine told me he loved me today and we fucked!”

“Really? What happened?” Burt asked, intrigued.

“We were just lying there kissing and snuggling on my bed when he told me that I was his best friend, which I already knew, and then he said that I was beautiful and that he loved me. Of course, I said it back and then I took off all his clothes. Oh, Daddy! He has a little bit of hair growing on his chest now!”

Burt laughed gently as his hands cupped and squeezed Kurt’s ass making his son wince. “You okay, baby?”

“Yeah, Blaine just fucked me really hard today, is all.”

“Oh, he fucked you, huh? Did you like it, Kurtie?”

“Uh huh. I told you he has a huge dick, Daddy. I guess he got a bit excited ‘cos it was his first time and it was over kinda quick but I made sure we did it some more, so he could get a bit of practise.”

“Mmm, you shower yet?”

“Nope. Blaine only just left before you got home.”

“Show me that used ‘lil hole, baby.”

“Daddy?”

“C’mon, baby boy. Show me your slutty ‘lil fuckhole.”

Kurt grinned. “Only if you kiss it, Daddy.”

Moaning, Burt quickly agreed as he pushed his son to stand and strip.

Naked, Kurt pointed his ass at his Daddy and bent over to touch his toes.

“Oh Kurtie....fuck. Look at you; you’ve got a puffy little boypussy. Jesus, how many times did you boys fuck today?” Burt groaned as he rubbed a moistened thumb over his son’s abused rim.

Kurt shrugged as best he could in his current position, “Um, I lost count after the fifth time, Daddy. But that was before we stopped for a late lunch.”

Burt choked, “But it’s after six and Blaine just left thirty minutes ago.”

“Uh huh,” Kurt said nonplussed. He knew that Blaine had reamed him good today and, so often in fact, that the last couple of rounds had resulted in both boys cumming dry.

“Ah Daddy, yeah lick it,” Kurt sighed as he shoved his ass into his father’s face.

Burt happily obliged, using his tongue to scoop out Blaine’s cum from his baby’s stretched asshole. “Mmm, baby. Your boy tastes so good. You don’t mind sharing, do you? I’d like to taste it from the source, one day.”

“Oh more, please” Kurt sighed, “Lick some more.”

* * *

“So Blaine, that’s the deal. Whadda ya think?”

“M-Mister Hummel, that’s so generous! Thank you, so much.” Blaine blurted out before his father interrupted.

“Mr Hummel-"

“Call me Burt, please.”

“Burt, thank you, but I don’t think that my son can manage working in your shop every day. His ribs and shoulder are still healing,” Mr Anderson stated stiffly.

Burt huffed out a breath somewhat amused. “As I understand it, our sons have been working together on Blaine’s abs and his stamina,” he paused to glance at Blaine, who just stared at him slightly alarmed, before he continued, “Look, it doesn’t have to be every day if you feel Blaine’s not up to it but I thought that he might want to do something constructive with his days until school starts, get a bit of work experience and earn a little money while he’s at it.”

* * *

“So, honey...how was work today?” Mrs Anderson asked her son over the dinner table.

“It’s been awesome, Mom. I’ve got my own overalls and Mister Hummel has me shadowing him this week.”

“My Dad says that he’s been working really hard and that Blaine could start full-time whenever he wants until he’s ready for school,” Kurt added.

“That’s excellent to hear, Blaine. I think, however, you’ll stick to three days a week so that you can get a start on Dalton’s reading list,” Mr Anderson stated.

“Of course, Father. I’ll let Mister Hummel know.”

“When are you starting at Dalton, Blaine?” Kurt wondered aloud.

“Oh, he’ll be starting as a Sophomore next semester,” Mrs Anderson answered for her son.

* * *

He hadn’t really thought anything of it the first time. After all, space was pretty limited with both guys working in between the wall and the car. But this was the third time today that Burt had reached behind and across him to grab a tool from the large toolbox on the other side of Blaine, virtually pinning him to the car, feeling the warm weight of the man leaning against him. A thought itched in the back of his mind without really forming as Mister Hummel seemingly gave up and walked around the car to search the toolbox properly.

Blaine enjoyed his day on/day off hours at the workshop. He got on with all the guys, sometimes he even ate lunch with Mister Hummel and he was learning a lot even though he was just keeping the place tidy and answering the phone. On the days where there was no football practise, Puck would show up and help out. Blaine wasn’t sure exactly what Puck was responsible for as sometimes Mister Hummel took him into his office so they could work together and sometimes Puck helped out on the cars with the other mechanics.

A couple of days a week Kurt would show up at the workshop after school and he’d drag Blaine out the back to trade kisses or, if they were feeling particularly frisky, handjobs before he would head into the office to see his Dad.

But most of all, Blaine was particularly happy that he didn’t have to work on a Saturday. It meant that he could race through his chores at home before heading over to climb into bed with Kurt without fear of interruption. Saturdays quickly became his favourite day of the week, knowing that Kurt would let Blaine fuck him to heaven and back. Lately, Kurt had been practising fingering Blaine and he in turn had tried rimming Kurt, both of which they’d found brought on wonderfully explosive orgasms and between the two of them, they were quickly becoming insatiable.

* * *

That Wednesday started out like any other; he headed over to the neighbors to catch a ride to the workshop with Mister Hummel. He didn’t bother knocking, knowing the front door was unlocked and that both Hummel men would most likely be in the kitchen talking about their plans for the day over coffee. Except today, he made it to the kitchen doorway and froze. Mister Hummel was standing side on, seeming alone with his coffee cup still in hand, his lower half hidden by the kitchen island.

“Oh, fuck yeah. Suck it, baby.”

Blaine’s eyes widened.

The sound of slurping and gagging filled the otherwise silent room.

Blaine’s mouth dropped open in shock, his feet frozen in place.

“Such a hot little slut. You gonna swallow me down, baby?”

“Mm hmm,” a muffled mystery voice agreed.

“Ah, fuck. Take it baby. Yeah, fuck!”

The coffee cup banged onto the counter as Mister Hummel went to grab the mystery person’s head and seemed to thrust in deep. A raw cough followed.

Mister Hummel looked down at the person fondly, “Such a pretty ‘lil cumslut, aren’t you.”

Suddenly looking up, Mister Hummel spotted Blaine standing nervously in the doorway. “Oh hey, boy. You ready?” The sound of his zip being done up woke Blaine from his stupor.

Blaine looked at his best friend’s father blankly, “Uh huh.”

“Well alrighty then,” Mister Hummel agreed as he walked towards him and links their arms together. Picking up the car keys, they headed out, closing the door behind them.

All day, Blaine watched Mister Hummel quietly waiting for...something, an explanation or even an apology but absolutely nothing was said about what he had walked in on that morning.

* * *

“Does your Dad have a girlfriend?”

“Umm, nope.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, Daddy’s out getting groceries, wanna play?”

Blaine grinned, knowing that Kurt meant that they should do something sexual. “Sure, what did you have in mind?”

“Maybe...something like this?” Kurt squealed happily as he pounced on Blaine, pushing a hand down his pants immediately. They both laughed as they wrestled each other while stripping clothing off. Soon enough both boys were panting and hard.

“Let’s 69, Blainey. I want to taste you, baby,” Kurt said breathily as he pulled Blaine’s body over his.

They didn’t hear the car pull up outside or the front door open as all their attention was focused on each other. Nor did they hear Burt as he wandered down the stairs idly flipping through the mail.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he watched the neighbor’s son writhe against his baby boy’s body. Burt stared, entranced as the muscles in his bum clenched with each thrust, his dick clearly fucking in and out of his son’s mouth. He wondered what the boy tasted like and when he would get the chance to find out. Burt cleared his throat loudly and held back a chuckle as Blaine practically launched himself off of Kurt and grabbed a pillow to cover his dick with.

“Daddy!” Kurt admonished as he lay propped up on his elbows, his hard wet dick twitching, waiting to see what would happen next.

“Kurt,” his father replied evenly, “Blaine.”

“You’re s’posed to knock, Dad,” Kurt grumped.

Burt cocked an eyebrow at his son before giving Blaine the once over. “Play time’s over, son. Time for you to head home, Blaine.”

“Yessir!”

Blaine jumped off the bed, grasping the pillow to his front as he ran around wildly finding his clothes and trying to pull them on one handed once he realized that his friend’s father wasn’t going to leave. Eventually he turned his back to Kurt’s Dad, dropped the pillow and pulled on his underwear and jeans, glancing apologetically every so often at Kurt who had pulled himself up into a cross legged position on the bed.

“I-I’ll call you later, Kurt, ‘kay?” he mumbled as he pulled his polo shirt over his head.

Kurt hopped off the bed, still unashamedly naked, handed him his shoes and kissed him on the cheek sweetly. “You better, Blainey,” he said softly.

“S-sorry Mister Hummel.”

“G’on, get out of here, kid,” Burt said fondly, ruffling his curly hair as Blaine pushed past him and bolted out of the house.

Burt turned back to his son, watching him stroke himself.

“C’mere, Kurtie.”

Kurt sidled up to his father “Yes, Daddy?”

“Gimme some sugar, baby.”

Kurt laughed before opening his mouth slightly to receive his Daddy’s kiss, tongues sliding together immediately.

“Hmm, I really like your boy, baby.”

Kurt giggled, leaning into his father as Burt’s hand took over stroking his son’s pretty pink cock. “My boy...mmm, I like the sound of that, Daddy.”

“I know, Kurtie, but don’t get carried away. You know the rules.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kurt says rolling his eyes as he parrots off the short list, “No boyfriends. Only play with boys I love and who love me. No secrets and no closed doors. Share my toys. Do as Daddy says.”

“Good boy. Wanna finish what you started with Blainey?”

Kurt grinned. “Are you going to suck me too, Daddy?”

* * *

“Uh uh uh.”

“Oh my God, such a hot little fuck.”

“Ohhh, harder!”

“Look at you. Your ‘lil hole is so greedy, baby.”

Blaine stood stock still in the Hummel’s hallway, having come over via the back yard to spend some time with Kurt after work; he still had a hand on the back door when he’d heard them. He didn’t know what to do. It couldn’t be what he was imaging, surely.

“Ah, Daddy, Daddy, more!”

“Oh my baby boy! You like my cock, baby? Huh?”

The sounds of their skin slapping together as Kurt wailed made Blaine’s heart sink. It was exactly what he thought it was. Suddenly he realised why Mister Hummel insisted on Kurt not having a boyfriend. He already had one – his father. Bile rose in Blaine’s throat as he listened to them continue to fuck. He felt the need to leave immediately. Turning to exit, a gust of wind caught the partially open door, ripping it from his sweaty hand and slamming it shut in front of him. He was trapped.

* * *

 

 


	2. The Seduction of Blainey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt seduces Blaine with Kurt's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some angst ridden dubious consent. If this is an issue for you, please skip to chapter 3.

 

* * *

 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...j-just let me go,” he pleaded.

“Blainey, please.”

“Kurt,” he sobbed, sounding broken.

“Please, Blaine....don’t-don’t leave. Don’t leave me.”

“I-I-I c-"

“Please Blaine. I love you so much. Don’t leave me now. Please!” Kurt pulled him into a hug as Blaine’s face screwed up in anguish. “It’ll be okay, Blaine. I promise.”

Wrapping his arms around a very naked Kurt, Blaine caught his breath to stop himself from bursting into tears. He clung on tightly, his hands digging into a shoulder, as Kurt made soothing noises and stroked the back of his neck. He barely noticed that they were shuffling into the bedroom until the back of his knees hit the bed.

Burt sat up in the bed, sheets covering him from the waist down, as he watched his son urge Blaine to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“I love you, Blaine,” Kurt said as he kissed his friend softly, chastely, once on the cheek and then again on his lips. “I love you so much,” he breathed out as he slid to his knees.

Kurt's hands slowly ran up and down Blaine’s thighs as he gazed up into huge sad hazel eyes. “It’ll be okay, Blainey” he said softly as Blaine’s hands cupped his face.

Kurt nuzzled into them as he shuffled a little closer and reached for Blaine’s belt, undoing his trousers. He lets Blaine’s hands slide into his hair as he nuzzled his friend’s now bare crotch.

“Kurt?” Blaine said quietly, confused.

Kurt’s only reply was to suckle his soft dick as he fondled his balls.

He couldn't help his body’s reaction to his lover’s skillful blow job and soon was fully hard and gasped Kurt’s name softly, having forgotten there’s anyone else in the room.

Kurt stood up and trailed his hands through Blaine’s curls. He gently lead his lover’s mouth to his own leaking cock and sighed as Blaine skated his open mouth down the length of his penis, the nibbled back up the vein to the cockhead and swirled his tongue around the ridge. He bobbed his head a couple of times before Kurt pulled away and pushed Blaine to lie back on the bed. Climbing up to lay alongside him, Kurt kissed him deeply, as they clutched at each other desperately.

So focused on the delicious slide of Kurt’s tongue against his own, he barely realized that another mouth had started to bob up and down on his cock.

“Wha-"

“Shh, kiss me some more,” Kurt mumbled, their lips still touching lightly, as he rolled his body over Blaine’s and straddled him.

Burt pumped Blaine’s cock a few times before patting his son’s ass. Kurt lowered himself onto the hot cock little by little. Once fully seated, Kurt pulled his mouth away from Blaine’s but kept their faces close and stared into the dark honeyed pools of his lover’s eyes. He rolled his hips down, the pace kept slow and deliberate, Blaine’s attention kept on him alone.

Content to watch for the time being, Burt rolled onto his side and pulled as his cock, as his son and the neighbor’s boy fucked in a slothful rhythm. The air around them crackled with a tension that no one was willing to break with words.

Both boys’ moans increased in volume gradually as the pace of their lovemaking picked up, drowning out Burt’s wheezing as he came close to climax.

Kurt clambered off Blaine only to present his ass back in his direction as he got on all fours in the middle of the bed. Blaine didn't waste a second and almost threw himself against Kurt’s back as he slipped his dick back inside Kurt. His chin dug into the back of the boy underneath him as he wrapped his arms tight around Kurt’s chest.

Burt pulled himself up on his knees in front of the boys and shook his dick in Kurt’s face to tease him but his son just smiled and dropped his mouth open, an invitation to his Daddy to stuff him full at both ends.

Blaine’s eyes widened as he realized that Kurt was sucking his father’s cock while he himself was buried deep inside his asshole. He clamped his eyes shut and smoothed his cheek in between Kurt’s shoulder blades, not wanting to see but not wanting to stop either. Shutting Burt out momentarily helped to build the heat in his stomach and he felt his body start to overload as he slowed down but kept thrusting deeply.

A big hand suddenly gripped one of his ass cheeks and gave it a jiggle as he pumped into Kurt. Blaine kept his eyes shut, not wanting reality to intrude just yet as a dry thumb rubbed over his entrance. His body jerked forward, heaving into Kurt’s, as Mister Hummel chuckled.

“My baby tells me that you love being fingered, Blainey. Is that true, hmm?”

“Umm.”

“You love my boy, don’t you?”

His breath hitched as he waited for an ultimatum that wasn't spoken aloud, before he abandoned himself to fucking into Kurt again.

He didn't hear the snick of the cap or the slicking of fingers as he concentrated solely on how Kurt felt in his arms, so strong yet so fragile, so loving. A wet finger wormed its way inside him and held mostly still as Blaine's hips continued to pump against Kurt. Before long, three fingers were buried inside him and he was on the edge of bliss as he keened loudly but didn't beg, that didn't feel quite right.

His hips were held still in a strong grip as Burt entered him inch by inch.

“That’s it, boy. You’ll like this. You’ll love my big dick, Blainey, just like my baby boy.”

Time stopped along with his breathing.

“Ah, you’re so tight, Blainey. Goddamit. Fuck, Kurt, help him relax.”

Burt’s arms slid around him to support his weight and kept him still until Kurt rolled over and laid underneath him. Only then was he lowered down to lie on top of the other boy as Burt knelt behind him, his cock still balls deep in his ass.

“Blaine? Baby?”   
  
Kurt gave up trying to get his attention and simply soothed him with touches, kisses and whispers of love.

His body jolted as Burt thrust into him. He couldn't believe this was happening and he buried his face into Kurt’s neck, looking for comfort. Blaine felt his lover’s arms wrap him up tightly and then Burt changed the angle and stirred sparks within him. A wild noise let loose from his throat.

“So pretty, Blainey. Made for this. Made to be fucked, boy,” Burt grunted as he started to pound into the him.

“Ah, ah, oh Jesus. Fuck, there – there!”

“I think he likes it, Daddy,” Kurt giggled.

“Uh, uh, fuck me, fuck me!”

“Oh shit. Such a pretty cockslut aren’t you?"

Blaine whined and shook his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck.

Burt let loose and rammed his thick cock into him at a punishing pace as loud cries of pleasure fell from the Blaine's mouth. Slamming his hips against Blaine’s ass, Burt unleashed ropes of cum, before he pulled out and fell back onto the bed, sated.

Blaine’s breathing slowed as he came back from teetering on the brink of cumming. He sucked kisses into Kurt’s neck and started to grind against him, chasing pleasure.

“Do you want me?”

“I always want you, Kurt.”

“Do you want me inside you?”

“Oh yesss.”

Kurt reached down and guided his pale pink cock into Blaine's leaking, gaping hole.

“Oh, you feel so good, Blainey. I love you so much, so much baby.”

Blaine choked as Kurt immediately started a rapid rhythm and pistoned into him with surprising flurries of passion.

“Oh God, Kurt, oh.”

“You love me, right?”

“You know I do. Always, Kurtie, always.”

Kurt smiled at that before he kissed his lover forcefully.

“I’m so glad tomorrow’s Saturday. I know what we’re gonna be doing  _all_  day” Kurt giggled into his ear quietly.

“Fuck me, Kurt. Make me cum, baby.” Blaine gasped. “Ah. Ah. Ahh. AH. Oh God! Oh Kurt, fuck.”

Kurt’s hips seized as he buried his cock in deep and spurt into Blaine’s depths. He squeezed Blaine's biceps with tight hands as he threw his head back with a loud gasp.

Blaine rested on top of Kurt as they came down from their highs. He was vaguely aware of Burt hovering behind them as Kurt’s softening dick slid out of him but he didn’t quite understand why he was still lurking back there until he felt a wide tongue lap at his wrecked entrance. He sighed as his rim was soothed with gentle licks, unsure just yet if being the filling to this Hummel sandwich was heaven or hell.

* * *

 


	3. A Part of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt and Kurt make Blaine feel like he's a part of the family.

* * *

“Mphf, you’re kinda heavy, Blaine,” Kurt mumbled.

Blaine only groaned in response as he half slid off of Kurt’s body but was still able to cuddle into his best friend. Meanwhile Burt slumped down on the other side of him, throwing a bulky arm over Blaine’s back, making him shiver.

Hot breath blew against the back of his neck as Burt spoke quietly, “That was ‘mazing, Blainey. You’re such a  _good_  boy.”

Blaine felt slightly ridiculous as a small burst of pride fluttered in his chest at Mister Hummel’s words.

“Such a pretty boy. Isn’t he, baby?”

“Mmm hm, love you, Blainey,” Kurt added with a wet kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “Love you too, Daddy.”

* * *

Kurt rolled onto his side, closer to Blaine, as he wrapped an arm around his back. Even with his beautiful eyes closed, Blaine looked gorgeous and he couldn’t help but to press soft kisses to his lips as he waited for some sort of a response, but none came.

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered, resting their foreheads together as Burt snuggled in closer, spooning Blaine from behind.

“Let him be, Kurt. He’s had a big day and he’s been so good today,” Burt muttered as his hand squeezeed Blaine’s waist in reassurance.

“I just want to know that he’s alright, Daddy. That  _we’re_  alright.”

“He’ll be fine, baby. ‘Specially now, ‘cos now he has both of us to love him.”  


* * *

Blaine floated. He smelt the sweet scent of Kurt’s shampoo and he felt the rumble in Burt’s chest as he spoke. Their words washed over him as he realized that he has never felt more cared for, even in this oddest of situations. He hesitated to speak though, to put Kurt’s mind at rest, because he was still reeling from everything that had just happened and clearly has been happening between Kurt and his dad for a while. He needed to speak to Kurt alone, tomorrow maybe, once he's had the chance to process it.

Even though he could barely think or move his body, he let his lips move against Kurt’s. It wasn't really a kiss as such, more like a long press of their lips together, enough simply to say, ‘I’m still here – with you’.

* * *

In the end they all sleep tangled up together in Burt’s bed.

Kurt got up before sleep fully claimed him while Blaine dozed. He went to lock up the house, get a drink and to sent a text to his friend’s mom, telling her that Blaine would be staying over and would be home in the morning.

While it’s just the two of them, Burt made sure to keep Blaine snuggled close, pecking small kisses along the scar on his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean for you to find out like this, kid.”

Kiss.

“But I can’t say that I’m sorry this happened.”

Kiss.

“I won’t get in the way of you and my boy. You’ll still be friends, best friends, and you can still play together as much as you want, just sometimes, I....well, I’ll play too.”

Kiss.

“I care about you, Blainey. Don’t ever forget that.”

Kiss.

The tightness in Blaine’s chest relaxed a little as he listened as Mister Hummel spoke. He was worried that this would be the end of his alone time with Kurt, that his friendship with Kurt was over, that everything would now revolve around sex – sex with three of them together. Every. Single. Time. He didn't want that. He wanted Kurt. Only Kurt. Wanted them to be together, to be boyfriends, to be everything to one another. But now, he realized, that vision of his future was out of his reach, that he had competition for every single aspect of life with Kurt and that this was a fight he couldn't win. Not against Kurt’s own dad. Not when Kurt seemed to want it like this.

It wasn’t until Kurt climbed back into bed and curled into him again that he let his breathing even out and sleep take him. They would talk tomorrow. They would make this work. He wouldn’t let Kurt go, even if it meant that he had to share him, even if it meant he’d have to sacrifice a part of himself.

* * *

His eyelashes fluttered in the weak light as the bed moved under him.

“Hey.”

“Hey you.” Propping himself up on an elbow, Blaine squinted as his body twisted, looking for Kurt’s dad.

“He’s at work. It’s Saturday, remember?”

“Oh.”

“Are-are you okay?”

“I guess?” He shook his head in confusion, “I don’t know. I-we need to talk.”

Kurt bit his lip as his brow crinkled with worry. “Can we have breakfast first?”

Blaine laughed softly and slumped back down on the bed. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

After their talks today, both after breakfast and later on, once Blaine had gone home to shower, went out to see his grandparents and tidied his room, Kurt was now certain that his best friend wasn’t about to run screaming in the opposite direction. That, in fact, he was willing to share Kurt just as he himself was willing to share Blaine, in order to keep each other in their lives. Of course, that reassurance didn’t stop him from being a little needy and as soon as the opportunity presented itself that afternoon, Kurt jumped at the chance to spend the night at Blaine’s place.

In theory, he’s supposed to be fast asleep on the air mattress but the reality was that he was in Blaine’s bed, writhing under his lover’s weight as they make love stealthily, trying not to get caught by Blaine’s parents.  


* * *

The tension in Blaine’s body had his muscles screaming as he tried to keep his thrusts into Kurt slow and even, keeping the bed from creaking too much. Swallowing each other’s moans as their pace barely quickened, they both came as quietly as possible, gasping into each other’s necks.

Just in case his friend’s mom does a bed check later, Kurt made sure pull his pyjama top back on before he settled his head on Blaine’s chest.

“Kurt? What’s going to happen on Monday?” Blaine asked in a timid voice.

“Huh?” he said quietly, stretching his neck to look up at his friend.

“At the shop. With your dad.”

“Um, I-I don’t know,”

“D’ya think he’ll...”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, though.”

Blaine remains silent.

“Why don’t I stop by the shop after school?”

“After glee club?”

“Nuh uh, after school.  And if you don’t want to be there, I can take you home, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Blaine?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kurt.”

* * *

“Hi, Kurt!”

“Wow, you’re in a good mood. Everything okay?”

“Everything’s great. It’s been really hectic but really good. I even did an oil change on my own!”

“Huh, so I didn’t need to skip glee after all?”

“Well....I wouldn’t say that,” Blaine said as he smirked at his friend and grabbed his hand.

“Dad, Blaine’s going on break!”

“Just be back in 10 minutes, boys.”

The back door slammed as Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall and kissed him hard.

“I’m guessing you missed me,” Kurt laughed.

Blaine responded by slotting a leg between Kurt’s and kissed him roughly again.

“Wait, baby. Slow down. What happened today?”

Blaine backed off a little but left his arms draped around Kurt’s waist.

“I thought it would be really weird today. I mean, when I got into your dad’s truck this morning, I- um, I wasn’t sure what to expect. Like, if he was going to jump me or something.”

Kurt frowns, “He’s not an animal, Blaine.”

“Uh, yeah I know but Friday was just so....”  _weird_ ,  _creepy_ ,  _a bit scary actually_  “...unexpected. But, he was normal. I mean, the whole day’s been really normal. Well, aside from being busier than usual. He-he hasn’t said anything about it or done anything to make me feel uncomfortable and I guess I just was expecting something else, that’s all,” Blaine explained.

“So, you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you, though, for coming in early. I really did miss you today,” he said smiling. “Y’know what’s weird though?”

“Your penchant for grinding while up against uncomfortable surfaces?”

Blaine huffed out a chuckle. “Whatever, you love it,” he said and shook his head before continuing, “No, I was going to say that your dad has let me do so much more in the shop today  _and_  on my own. It’s like he trusts me all of a sudden or something.”

Kurt smiled as he rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m pretty sure he trusted you before today, Blaine. He’s very protective of me and it’s not like he lets me play with just any old body. Anyway, he’s always telling me how much you’re learning here, how clever you are and I know he cares about you, baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm hmm, now are you gonna give me some sugar or what?”

“Oh yeah I am.”

* * *

The next couple of days passed exactly the same at the shop and the only time Burt touched Blaine was to squeeze his shoulder every time he tells him he’s done a good job, which made the teen smile stupidly and that in turn, made Burt’s stomach flip but he made sure to keep his distance.

On Wednesday, after work, Burt pulled the car into his driveway and let Blaine clamber out, as usual, to collect their mail because Kurt was still at glee p.ractice, as he parked and closed up the garage.

“Thanks, kid”

Blaine shrugged as he handed the mail over.

“Y’know, you’ve been doing a bang up job at the shop this week, kid. I’m real proud of you, Blaine.”

The teen ducked his head as a grin overtook his face.

“T-thanks, Mister Hummel.”

“I think we’re gonna have to get you working on some new things, yeah? I’ll get Matty to show you how to clear those fuel lines tomorrow and then you an’ I can get started on that flaky starter motor.”

Blaine nodded as Burt clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re such a good boy, Blaine. I’ll be sure ‘n tell your dad just how much you’ve been helping me out. G’on now, I bet your Mom has dinner waiting for ya.”

A corner of Blaine’s mouth twitched in a crooked smile. “Yessir. I’ll see you Friday?”

“Bright ‘n early, kiddo.”

* * *

Blaine stumbled through the Hummel’s front door a little earlier than usual on Friday morning, hoping to get a cup of coffee before they had to leave for work.

He wandered through the kitchen doorway and was suddenly transported back to the week before because Mister Hummel was clearly getting the blowjob of his life. Again.

“Fuck! Take that fuckin’ cock, baby.” He groaned lustily. “Oh Jesus. Your mouth feels so good, Kurtie”

Blaine choked quietly in realization that it was Kurt on his knees last Wednesday. He’d forgotten all about it after last Friday night. Even though that knowledge unsettled him slightly, Blaine's cock stirred as he walked closer, unable to stop himself.

“Mmm Blaine, look how good he looks on his knees.”

Blaine finally came to a stop on the other side of the kitchen island, standing a little behind Kurt, who was kneeling in his PJs, hair askew as his father held handfuls of it while he thrust into his son’s mouth.

“Such a pretty little cockslut, aren’t you baby?” When there’s no reply, Burt pulled his dick out of the willing mouth in front of him. “Say hello to Blainey, baby boy.”

With the grip on his hair suddenly slack, Kurt tipped his head back, eyed Blaine upside down and grinned. “Good morning, Blainey”, he said happily as he puckered his lips for a kiss.

Blaine darted forward, bending, to plant a smooch on Kurt’s wet pink lips.

Kurt let his hands drop from his father’s thighs and he reached up, before Blaine could step back, to make grabby hand motions at him.

Grinning, Blaine stayed close as he smacked noisy kisses on Kurt’s upside down mouth.

Burt groaned at the sight. “C’mere, baby” he said gruffly as he pulled Kurt up under his armpit and turned him to face the island. “Hot ‘lil fuck, teasing me in my own kitchen,” he muttered as he yanked Kurt’s pyjama pants down. He pushed his son to bend over the clear island as he spat on his hand.

“I’ll show you how it’s done, Blainey,” Burt mumbled as he plunged his wet fingers into his boy’s asshole which made Kurt whoop in surprised delight.

“Uh, I want that cock, Daddy!”

Burt grinned at Blaine and chuckled at his shocked expression while he twisted his fingers inside his son. “You want me to fuck you, baby?”

“Please, please, please!”

“Don’t worry, Daddy’s gonna fuck you real good, Kurtie.”

Blaine breathed hard as Mister Hummel spat in his hand again, lined his slick thick cock up and shoved into Kurt.

“Oh!” Kurt howled, “Oh, fuck me, Daddy!”

“Fuck, yeah. Taking it like a champ, son. My good little boy.”

Blaine’s cock throbbed as he watched Mister Hummel pound into Kurt like an unforgiving freight train. He squeezed his dick through his jeans and watched them fuck for a few more minutes before he had to pull his own dick out to give it a couple of strokes.

Burt saw Blaine pumping his flushed cock out of the corner of his eye and made a sudden move towards him. Withdrawing from his son’s ass, he pulled Blaine closer by an arm, gripped his hips and lifted him to sit on the island. He then pulled Kurt over so Blaine’s dick was in his face and pushed himself back into his son’s tight hole.

“Oh God, Kurt,” Blaine gasped as his friend hungrily devoured his cock. He leaned back on his arms, tipped his head back and let out a throaty groan of pleasure.

Burt’s heavy wheezing grunts drowned out any moaning coming from Kurt and it made Blaine’s head spin as heat builds in his veins. He dropped his head back to his chest to watch Kurt’s head bob, then he lifted his gaze to watch Mister Hummel fuck his best friend.

Their eyes lock as Burt’s thrusts continued to pick up pace. He furiously fucked into his boy and he started to bellow when his orgasm raced through him. “Oh Godamit. Fuck! Fuck!” Burt swore as he rammed into Kurt one last time. He kept his hips snug against his son as he jerked the last spurts of cum inside his boy and rested his hands on his son’s hips. “Sexy little fucks, the pair of you”, Burt sighed as he cooled down. He stroked his son’s side with one hand and wiped sweat from his brow with the other.

Kurt lifts his head from Blaine’s crotch and whines about his own dick that was being left neglected.

Burt chuckled and slapped his ass hard. “Don’t whine, baby. I’m sure Blainey will be happy to clean you up, won’t you boy?”

Blaine’s mouth quirked into a smile as Burt pulled out of Kurt and they moved back to let him off the counter. Blaine crouched behind Kurt before he realized that he was actually going to suck Mister Hummel’s cum out of Kurt. He paused for a second until he decided that it was not so different from licking his own cum from Kurt’s ass, which he has done so many times that he’s lost count. He knew this was one of Kurt’s favorite things, so he pulled his best friend’s cheeks apart and started to lap against the tightening ring of muscles.

Kurt braced himself against his Daddy as Blaine started to fuck his tongue in and out of his entrance.

“Oh, oh, Blainey. Ohhh, fuck.”

“You like that, don’t you baby boy?”

Oh yes. He’s so good, Daddy,” Kurt panted as he buried his face into his Daddy’s armpit.

Burt spat on his hand and groped for Kurt’s swinging pink dick before he started to pump him hastily.

“Uh, Daddy! Oh, oh my God. Oh Blainey. Bl-Blaine!” Kurt cried out as his cum dribbled over his Daddy’s fist.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt’s ass and seized Mister Hummel’s sullied hand. He licked at the streaks of Kurt’s cum and sucked each finger into his wet mouth, cleaning it all up.

Burt laughed, enchanted, as Blaine rubbed his face against his spit-slick hand. He captured the boy’s chin in his hand. “C’mere, Blainey. Let me see what Kurt tastes like,” he said, smiling as he drew Blaine to his feet. He crashed his mouth against the teen. His tongue delved deeply into Blaine’s mouth as he chased the taste of his boy.

Blaine stumbled forward a little as Kurt moved away. His cock ached for release as he gripped the breast pockets on Mister Hummel’s flannel shirt tightly.

Burt pulled back a little and watched Blaine chase his lips. “You gonna be a good boy for me, Blainey?”

Blaine blinked at him, dazed. “Yeah?”

“You like this?” Burt asked as he found the boy’s cock and tugged it slowly.

“Yeah.”

“Talk to me properly, Blainey. You want me to make you cum?”

Blaine swallowed and licked his lips as the meaty hand that was on his cock, retreated. “Yessir”

“That’s better.” Burt nodded as he flipped his hand up the other way and gripped Blaine’s dick so that he can pump him more comfortably. He leaned back in to kiss the neighbor’s teenage son.

Blaine couldn't stop the moans that escaped from his mouth as the older man's tongue flicked against his own. The strong hand wrapped around his cock flew over his length and made his knees buckle slightly as his sac started to tighten.

“Ah, ah, Sir!”

“C’mon, Blainey. Be a good boy an’ cum for me.”  
  
"Uh, oh. Ohhh!”  
  
Burt stroked Blaine through his climax, even as streaks of cum striped up the inside of his arm.  
  
A strong hand clasps Blaine's head to the older man's chest momentarily as he got his breath back before the cum-streaked arm was held up and presented to him, like a gift. Blaine dragged in a long breath before he licked up each stripe in solid strokes, tongue flat, as it slid against Burt’s skin. He scooped it all up and held it in his mouth.

“Is that for me, boy?”

Blaine nodded minutely and opened his mouth, showing the pool of pearly cum on his tongue. He gasped as his best friend's father swooped in and pulled his tongue into his own mouth and began to suck on it lustily. Their lips smacked as they broke apart, breathless.

“Such a greedy ‘lil cumslut.”

Blaine grinned, because yes, yes he is.


End file.
